Locks of Love
by Kenshin's Soul
Summary: It's on Severe Writer's Block as of 6-3-2012. Chap 10 is up! Kenshin and Sanosuke are vacationing in Hawaii until they meet someone who would change their life forever. An AU Sano x Kenshin yaoi fic. Not complete.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Locks of Love

Author: Kenshin's Soul

Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke are vacationing in Hawaii until they met someone who would change their life forever. An AU Sano and Kenshin yaoi fic.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I love Ruroken! I don't own it, darn it, but Watsuki-sensei does.

Warning: Silliness when it comes to a certain animal. It's not really a caution but I want to let you know that Kenshin and Sanosuke are really OOC and there's a lot of endearments involved.

(updated 5-7-05): I want to thank my beta reader, Dutchess Murasaki, for helping me. She helped me revised the 5 chapters and I owe her a lot of graditute. (bows)

_thoughts_

(( )) Author's Notes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locks of Love

Standing on the balcony basking in the brilliant sunshine and the swaying palms, Sanosuke draped his arms across Kenshin's chest, and his chin nestling on top of his fiery hair. Sano gave the redhead's chest a gentle squeeze and fondly said, "Koishii, the scenery's beautiful but not as beautiful as you."

Kenshin blushed a bit, looking up at the taller man, smiling. He squeezed Sanosuke's arms.

Sanosuke and Kenshin rented a suite for their one-month stay in Hawaii. They needed a much-needed break from their jobs. They also wanted to have a honeymoon type vacation after being together for eleven years. They observed their enchanting surroundings when a pelican landed on their railing and eyeing at the Japanese couple. They looked back at it. The brown and white pelican decided Kenshin was a meal. It went towards him.

"Oi! Get away from me!"

Shooing the bird away, Sanosuke yelled, "Get away from my koibito!" He kept shooing the pelican away while Kenshin watched.

The commotion caused other vacationers to come out on their balcony to see what was going on. The sea bird stopped its attack.

Kenshin laughed. "You should've seen your face, Sano! The way you were telling the bird to 'get away from my koibito!'" He demonstrated it for him.

Sano just huffed, scowled at the feathered one. "Kuso, you." Kenshin wrapped his arms around his bad tempered boyfriend.

Of all the patrons, this one couple stayed and watched the whole shebang. The American man and woman weren't sure to make of the Japanese couple.

"Dear, is the redhead a woman?" the woman asked.

"No, hon, I don't think so. I think it's a man."

They were interrupted when another commotion ensued. The pelican attacked Kenshin's left arm, causing to bleed.

Kenshin swatted at the bird, the feathered one just danced around. They were at it for a few minutes when the bird went straight to Kenshin's crotch and bit him.

"Oro!" He kneeled over moaning, while grabbing his groin. The sea bird then seized the opportunity to clamp Kenshin's entire head.

"Oro?" He opened his eyes, realizing he was inside the bird's head.

_Kuso! Ugh, fish breath!_ Kenshin let go his now painful crotch tried to pry open the bird's bill.

The tall lanky man was hitting, not too hard, trying to get the bird to open its mouth. The older man thought maybe a 'tickle' might work, hoping the pelican will open it. It seemed to work. Sano immediately yanked the redhead out of the bird's gaping mouth, by his pants waistband; closing the slider behind them. The man and woman saw it happened and went next door to give assistance.

Kenshin stood there covered in bird drool while holding his hurt pride, groaning. He drew a shaky breath to calm himself down. He touched himself to see how much pain the bird has caused. He gasped, nearly fell over. He took his hand away from there to let the pain subside. Sanosuke gently took Kenshin's bloody left arm to check for any deep punctures, he found none only little ones. He took a small towel from the bathroom and wrapped the arm. He then kneeled down to examine the older man's crotch. He didn't want to open his pants or ask Kenshin to do it. He wanted to see if there was any puncture marks on the surface of the pants. He found one and was going to ask Kenshin when there is a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door. A man and a woman stood there.

"Yes?" Sano said in perfect English.

The man with short salt and pepper hair and dark blue eyes is tall and tanned. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, white shorts and brown sandals. His wife was tall too but a bit shorter than her husband. She had short blonde hair with lively green eyes and a pale skin. She was wearing a flowing flowery print dress. Both of them were in their fifties.

"Hello. My wife and I saw what happened and we wanted to offer some assistance." He gestured towards the redhead. The man stated slowly, so the Japanese couple can understand him.

"I am a doctor. I can help you." Taking out his medical license, he showed Sano that he was a doctor. Sano took it, studied it before giving it to his boyfriend to look. Kenshin nodded his approval towards the doctor, accepting his help.

The doctor examined the shorter man's arm and said, "Your wound didn't break through the skin."

"Wound not broken through, yes?" the redhead repeated, touching his arm.

"Yes, that's right." The doctor went through his little medical emergency kit he always carried. He took out a rolled bandage, putting antiseptic on it in the process. Kenshin hissed a bit. The doctor wrapped the arm and secured it with a tape.

He then asked the red-haired Japanese man, "Is it alright if I check your wound between your legs to make sure everything is okay?" He gestured his crotch to explain what he wanted to do.

Ken hesitated. He went to the bathroom, carefully took off his pants and underwear and he wrapped a towel around his waist. The doctor motioned Kenshin to the bed. The redhead placed a larger towel on the bed so the bird drool wouldn't be on it. Kenshin was half sitting down on the bed. The petite man blushed slightly because of the doctor's wife being able to see his manhood. The woman calmed him with her soothing voice, telling him that it was okay. She told him she seen many people male and female naked. This made the man feel better. He pulled back the towel to let the doctor to examine him. The doctor delicately looked it over as well as his scrotum. He gasped in pain, clutching the bed sheets.

"Hmmm…yes, there is some swelling, the bruises are starting to show and of course there'll be soreness but there's no puncture marks at all. I think the blood is from the arm. I think you already know that." The doctor took some antiseptic and the bandages out the bag and began wrapping Japanese man's member and scrotum. He pulled the towel over slender man's body again.

"Arigato. Thank you for your help. How much do I owe you?" He motioned Sano to get his wallet, but the doctor refused.

"No, sir. I'm glad I could be of assistance and I don't need any money for that. Consider that on me."

"Thank you again. Grateful, that I am." The redhead said.

Sanosuke opened the door to the couple and thanked them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The American couple smiled.

They realized afterwards, the four never properly introduced themselves. They decided the next time they see them they would ask.

Sano strode to the bed to where Kenshin was. He was half lying down along next to the older man on the bed, interlacing his long fingers into the petite man's fingers.

"Koi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine now but I would like to wash off the fish breath out of my hair."

"Oi, that's no problem. I'll help you," gently helping Kenshin up off the bed.

"Here's what we're going to do, Ken, we're going to wash your hair in the sink since I think it's the easiest to do." The young man gently placed Kenshin in front of the sink and was about to turn on the faucets.

"Iya, Sano," Kenshin shook his head, "I should wash my face first, that I should."

"Okay." Sano replied.

He helped Kenshin out of his drool-covered shirt. The shorter man slowly bent over the sink to wash his face. After washing his face, he then motioned Sano to let him know that he was ready to have his hair washed. He bent some more over the sink, hissing, grabbing his groin over the searing pain. He did some meditations and nodded his head. Sano took a cup and filled with water, pouring it over his head. He kept doing it until whole sunset tresses were wet. Then the tall man poured the shampoo into his hand and began massaging the shampoo in Kenshin's scalp while the shorter man braced against the sink's rim.

"Okay, let's rinse it out now." Sano said. He gently pushed his lover's head closer to the sink so he could put more water to rinse out most the suds. Ken hissed again.

Sanosuke squeezed the excess out of Ken's hair and placed a dry towel on him. Sano then went to the dresser to pick up a comb and brush. Kenshin went to the dresser and pulled out a lighter, less constricting pants to wear.

The taller man sat Ken down on the bed and started combing.

"That feels good, koishii," he sighed, closing his eyes.

Sano was planning to do something special that night, but due to the unfortunate mishap, it quelled his desires. So he instead took Kenshin in his arms, starting kissing him. The red-haired man kissed back. They continued kissing until Kenshin noticed the bird is looking back at them.

"Kuso! The kuso bird's still there!" He pointed at that "thing".

Sanosuke craned his neck towards the slidersandwhen he saw the bird he growled. He held Kenshin tighter as if he didn't want the bird to attack his boyfriend again. The tall man got up and closed the drapes. He sat down again and resumed kissing his older lover. Kenshin snuggled closer, without moving around too much. He placed a hand at Sano's waist. His other hand stroking his shiny dark brown hair. He decided to pull his Sano's ponytail out of the hair tie, letting it cascade it down past his shoulder blades. Kenshin fluffed it out, marveling the length of Sano's long hair. The petite man felt his young heart-love kissing his neck; he arched his neck back for Sano to have better access.

"Oh, San," he hoarsely whispered.

The younger man stopped where Kenshin's collarbones meet. He gave it a deep kiss. Sano pulled back, still holding Kenshin.

"Let's order some room service for dinner, koishii, so this way you can take it easy."

"Hai. I would like that, aisuru, that I would." He gave Sano a sweet smile.

Sanosuke phoned the order while Kenshin went to the bathroom to fix his hair.

_That Sano – he's something else. I'm lucky to have him._ He thought to himself as he brushed his luscious locks. _Kuso. So much for our first romantic night here in Hawaii._ He pouted as he fingered his hair to untangle some strands that got tied up. He came out just as the room service came.

"Thanks," after giving the money to the service person. "Hon, dinner's rea— oh, you're here already. Good." He grinned, placing their dinners on the table. After eating their delicious dinner, they cleared the table and placed the plates on the cart that came in with so they could sit there and talk and relax.

"Koishii, I know that you and I are really looking forward to have a romantic night of great sex but since you couldn't because of your injuries. I have an idea that still can be romantic."

"Will you show me?" he got up and sat down snuggly on Sanosuke's lap.

"Sure. I'll be careful with you." He placed his arm around Kenshin's waist affectionately.

He cupped Kenshin's chin in his hand, his thumb tracing his jawline. He slowly giving tiny kisses all over Kenshin's face, the redhead sighing. Sano placed his already burning lips against his older heart-love's mouth, the younger man kissing him with great desire. Kenshin returned it feverishly. Next, the taller man scooped the petite man up in his arms and carried him to their bed. Sano pushed Kenshin to lie down on the bed; he then placed his tall lanky frame ever so gently on top of the redhead's body.

"I'm going to make sure that you and I will not get excited." Kenshin nodded. Sano left some more little butterfly kisses along the smaller man's neck.

"Aishiteru, Ken." The taller man whispered into his ear.

"Aishiteru mo, Sano." The petite man whispered back, encircling his arms around Sano's back. "Kiss me again, koi."

Sanosuke kissed him fully on the lips, his tongue slipped in to sweep around the mouth. Kenshin's tongue touched his younger man's and started giggling.

"Nani?"

"It feels weird when our tongues touch each other. I could never get used to it." He said shook a little.

"That's no problem, koishii." Sanosuke placed his lips against Kenshin's, lovingly kissed him. He then snuggled his nose under Kenshin's chin, holding him close.

They decided to turn in.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" the redhead sleepily asked, still snuggled close to him.

"Hai, I know I am. You must be exhausted from the ordeal."

"Hai. I think I'll sleep with nothing on for tonight. If I wear the PJ bottoms it'll rub against me and it would hurt, so just for now without anything for a least a couple of nights."

"No prob. Just as long you're comfortable. I think I will too but it doesn't mean anything." He winked at him. The older man simply smiled back. They both fell into a deep slumber in the other's embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they decided to go for a walk. They hoped the pelican has forgotten them but nope, the bird swooped down to get Kenshin. They ran back inside the lobby. They sighed, especially Kenshin who was really looking forward to walk on the beach. The younger man had an idea.

"How about this? What if I walk out there and see what the bird will do. If it doesn't come at me, I can lead it away to somewhere else and you can try running the opposite way until I can catch up with you."

"Okay, just be careful, aisuru," touching his taller boyfriend's arm.

Sanosuke went outside, just as he did, the bird swooped down, knocking the dark-haired man over.

"Sano!" Kenshin ran out the lobby ignoring the dull pain. The doctor and his wife got off the elevator just in time to see Sanosuke get hit. The redhead shooed the brown and white bird, swearing at the same time.

"Kuso you! Baka bird! How dare you hurt my Sano! Sanosuke! Sanosuke! Are you alright?" He was about to bend over to check on him when a blast of water hit him.

"I'm sorry, sir! I was aiming to get the bird out of your way but he's tricky. It's the most humane way to do it." A hotel attendant explained.

Soaking wet, Kenshin nodded his head in understanding. He knelt down and started caressing Sanosuke's cheek.

"Sano, can you hear me?" getting no response, he stroked harder hoping it'll arouse the younger man.

"Oro…" using his koibito's famous utterance, "did someone get the truck's number?" said the swirly-eyed Sano, waving his index finger in the air.

Kenshin's eyes widened at that but he relaxed, chuckling at him. He was about to pick Sano up when he felt a familiar ki. Instinctively he crouched protectively over Sanosuke's head. He felt the awful white gooey mess all over him and part of Sano's back.

"Grrrr…" his eyes instantly went golden.

He glared at the bird. The feathered fiend isn't fazed by the sudden change in his "victim". The pelican went straight towards Kenshin, and was knocked back by the seething redhead. The hotel attendant aimed the hose at the seabird while his co-workers got the net ready.

"All right! We got it!" the attendant shouted.

The attendant asked Kenshin if he wanted to be sprayed with water. Kenshin looked down on himself and got a little ill just looking at it.

"Yes, please. Hai, onegai." He stood there; took off his hair tie out so he get the mess out, while the attendant hosed him down. Kenshin felt better and he gestured to his friend so he can be clean, too. The older man covered Sano's face so he won't drown.

The attendant gave Kenshin a paper telling him where they were taking the bird so he could avoid it. Kenshin thanked him.

After that was done, the petite redhead turned Sanosuke over on his back, holding him. Sanosuke opened his chocolate brown eyes.

"Koi, why are we wet? We didn't have heavy sex out in the open, didn't we?" he wore a worried, blushing expression across his boyish features.

Kenshin just smile at him. "Iya, koishii, we didn't. We got hosed down with water to get rid of the kuso bird's mess, with the help from the hotel attendant, that he did."

"Oh, okay." He blinked at him, still didn't get it. "A bird's mess? Matsu, he --- ewww!" He checked himself over to make sure he was free of it.

"Ma, ma koishii, you're all cleaned." He patted him on his chest.

Kenshin wrung out his long hair and was about to put his hair tie back on.

"Iya, Ken. Leave it alone, onegai."

"Demo…"

"Iya, leave it alone so it'll dry. Anyway," he grinned, "you look so breathtaking that way." Placing a large hand on Kenshin's slender waist.

The older man blushed a little. He shook his hair some more before standing up. He helped Sanosuke up from the ground.

"I think you should, too, aisuru," tugging on Sano's hair tie out of its place. The shorter man ran his slender hands through his young-hearts' hair to spread it out, nuzzling in the process. Sano blushed at his seemly bold affection.

"Well, I guess it's safe to go for a walk on the beach, ne?" Sano said.

"Hai." Kenshin taking Sano's hand in his, starting to walk.

They took off their sandals so they can feel the warm white sand between their toes. They walked and conversed, pointing out to different surroundings. They stopped by a tree filled with sweet smelling flowers in bloom. Sanosuke reached up, plucking a white flower and placed it behind Kenshin's right ear. He gave his older man a kiss on the lips. He held him close, not wanting to let go. What they didn't know that two pairs of eyes were watching them from the safe distance. The doctor and his wife followed to be sure after this morning's incident. The two can't help admire how two men are so helpless in love.

"Sano, will you get me a flower?" He pointed to a particular flower in the tree.

Sanosuke answered by twisting a surprised Kenshin around so he'll be facing him. He lifted him so the petite man can pluck the flower. He lowered his lover down.

"Matsu, Sano! Don't have me brush against you, it's still painful."

Sanosuke nodded but was confused on how to get his Kenshin down. The redhead thought for a minute. He placed his hand in front of his bulge, his backside of his hand facing Sanosuke's chest. He nodded to let his younger lover know it's okay to let him down. The taller man very slowly put Kenshin down until they were eye**-**level. The slender petite man placed the flower behind Sanosuke's right ear; he then placed both hands on the younger man's face, kissing him fully. They were like that while the doctor and his wife watched them with their own far away look in their eyes.

"They're beautiful together, especially the one with red hair." The woman whispered. She held her husband's hand. He squeezed her hand and just nodded his head in agreement.

Aisuru – beloved

Aishiteru – I love you

Aishiteru mo – I love you too

Arigato – thank you

Baka – stupid

Demo – but

Hai – yes

Iya -- no

Ki – aura

Koi – love

Koibito – lover

Koishii – darling, sweetheart

Kuso – damn

Ma ma – now, now

Matsu – wait

Nani – what

Ne – right, alright, okay

Oi – hey

Onegai – please


	2. chapter 2

Title: Locks of Love 

Author: Kenshin's Soul

Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke are vacationing in Hawaii until they met someone who would change their life forever. An AU Sano and Kenshin yaoi fic.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I love Ruroken! I don't own it, darn it, but Watsuki-sensei does.

_thoughts_

(( )) inserted Author's Note

I want to thank my beta reader, Dutchess Murasaki, for helping me.

I just realized something and I didn't notice it until now. I didn't say how old they are in this fic. They're about the same age, only Kenshin is a little bit older. I guess Sano can be 26 or 27 and Kenshin can be 28.

Gomen for not updating. I had such awful writer's block and lack of motivation. I did, however, write the later parts until I figure out how to do the earlier parts. Also to make the fic more flowing as possible. I had to change the wife's name and the their last name once. I didn't like the names too well. I wanted their last name with Native American sounding name. I love those – they're cool. We'll meet them in the next chapter.

On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you enjoying our "honeymoon", Ken?" Sanosuke's fingers entwining with the shorter man.

"I'm enjoying it so far and having you in my life is worthwhile. So, how about you?" Squeezing his married-in-his-heart Sano's fingers every now and then, eyes looking up at the taller man.

"I'm loving it. It's more fun when you have someone who love than going by yourself."

"Hai, I agree." They kissed.

As Sanosuke and Kenshin were walking, they noticed many lushly green hills that held many enticing openings that may be safe to explore. They saw one cave that seems to have a small stream that leads inside. It beckons them.

"Oi, see that one with water going in? It looks very interesting to see. How about we go check it out, Kenshin?" Sanosuke pointed out to the particular cave.

"Why not?"

Sano grabbed tighter on Kenshin's hand as he lead them inside the cave. Inside the cave there are numerous stalagmites and stalactites throughout as well as bodies of water. They could hear a waterfall rushing in the distance. They went to one body of water and tested its temperature.

"Oi, it feels nice and warm." Sano commented.

"Hai, that it does."

There were many openings up high in the ceiling filling the dark cave with lots of bright shining light. They noticed one particular sun stream beaming on an interesting formation not far from where they were standing. They saw something that was shimmering but wasn't sure what it was.

"It's gorgeous in here," said the awestruck taller man.

Deciding to get back at him, Kenshin slyly said, "You are the gorgeous one around here."

"Oi!" Sanosuke blushed to the roots of his hair. He playfully pinched the redhead's cheek. Kenshin pinched back.

"See that sunbeam over there? I like how it does that. Let's take a look, shall we?" Kenshin started walking towards it, swaying his hips. "Oi, I think I see a waterfall up there."

"O-oi, what's up with the hips, koishii?"

"I felt like it, okay?" he looked over his shoulder and gave him a sexy coy smile. He swayed some more only to fuel Sano's hunger.

"Oi, oi, Ken, you're not making it easy for me you know." He stumbled over the sand and water as he kept a trained eye on his tiny redhead. Kenshin just laughed.

Kenshin thought this would be fun to do – teasing Sano by walking sexy as long he could tolerate the pain in his groin. He continued his seductive swaying; he could hear Sanosuke's haggard breathing.

"Ma, ma koishii, you really should wear a sign saying ' beware – sexy hips on the loose'!" still keeping a trained eye on his Kenshin.

The red haired man just laughed.

"Oro…" he gasped, stopping abruptly.

"What is it?" the dark haired man asked, finally caught with him, draping his arms over Kenshin's broad shoulders.

The sight before them was very beautiful. On one side there was a small waterfall cascading down, pooling into a small formation shaped like a small tub. Over it, just like Kenshin said there, was a sunbeam shining brightly on the turquoise water. The smaller man dipped his hand into the water.

"Ahhh…that feels nice. We should try it out, Sano."

He set his sandals down on the ground. He pulled his sleeveless shirt over his head, next he tugged on his shorts but larger hands stopped them.

"Iya. Let me do it for you." Sanosuke carefully pulled his shorts and underwear off.

Kenshin was standing there, his bare skin bright under the sunlight. He still had his bandage covered on and around his manhood. He stepped forward to pull the taller man's shirt off, then proceeded taking off his shorts and underwear.

"Mmmm-mmm, much better, that it is." He whispered against Sanosuke's chest.

He felt strong arms across his back. He reached his slender hands up to Sano's neck, pulling the taller man to bend down so he can kiss him. Kenshin gave him a bruising kiss, with his teeth nibbling along his lips. He carefully ground himself against the taller man's leg.

"Iya, koi, you can't do that otherwise it'll swell up and you'll be in pain. You said so yourself that it was still painful," as he mimicked Kenshin's voice.

Kenshin pouted but nodded in head in understanding. Sanosuke kissed the pout away. He gently caressed his little koibito's back to get him to relax, then his ribcage and ever so slowly he gently stroked both of Kenshin's arms and then placing them on his own chest. The taller man simply held him in his arms. Scanning the area with keen eyes, his smile grew more devilish.

_Hmmm…I should try to make this romantic while we're here before we head back to the motel. We've got to start somewhere for our "honeymoon". It's time to put my baby into that pool._

He gingerly gathered up his startled redhead's entire five-foot-two frame and carried him to the small pool.

"Kenshin, should we take the bandages off or leave it on?" before he could set him into the warm soothing water.

"Nah, leave them on. I don't think it's going to hurt anything." Sanosuke put him in the water.

Kenshin purred when the warm water surrounded him. He watched with amusement when his Sano tentatively placed his foot in the water, checking the water temperature. The younger man sighed and slid right in.

"Ahhh…now, this is something else." Sanosuke murmured. "Reminds me of home, except it's not so hot." Kenshin nodded, shifted to get comfortable since the formation tub didn't have "seats".

"My heart-dearest," the redhead starting saying, reaching out to grab his boyfriend's hand.

Sanosuke grabbed it. He got to his knees and one free hand; he crawled through the water to Kenshin's side. Once as he got there, he sat down next to him.

"Hai, my sweets?"

"How about some small sweet love making?" he pretended to pout a little, hoping that Sano would say yes.

"Don't you mean foreplay, koishii?" Sanosuke let go of Kenshin's hand, starting trailing his long index finger along Kenshin's arm.

"Iya? No love making?" he pouted for real this time. The redhead shivered a little as his body began to response to the taller man's sensual touch.

"No love making. You kept forgetting about your injuries." The younger love mate tapped his nose. Next, his fingers found their way around the cheekbones, his thumbs making small circular motions before he leaned over to kiss him on the lips. He kept kissing him until it left Kenshin heaving for air. He withdrew slowly and deliberately as the small redhead gulps for air. The dark-haired man thought he felt something. He turned his head to the source of his pain. Kenshin had dug his nails into Sanosuke's flesh.

_Itai! It'll leave some bruises!_ He then chuckled to himself.

"Sanosuke," he pleaded quietly, "Sanosuke." Kenshin climbed up on his younger lover's lap, his legs wrapping around Sano's hips. The little redhead had to swat Sano's hands away from him. He wanted to sit on top of him.

"Sano, you will make love to me." He pressed himself harder against his love-heart's abs. Kenshin knew he was a little hard but he made sure he didn't overdo it. He groaned a little when the constrictive bandages starting to hurt him a little.

"See, koi? That's what I'm talking about." Sanosuke didn't want to do this but he did. He had to pinch Kenshin on the thigh, hoping that his older lover's arousal die down quickly.

"ITAI!" he yelped. "What the hell was that for?" He rubbed the area gingerly, feeling the tiny stings shooting out from underneath of his skin.

"Gomen nasai. I had to do it, koishii. You were getting hard and you know damn well you're already hurting from that kuso bird."

"Oh, it'll leave a nasty bruise. You baka." He swatted him. Sanosuke laughed at his pouting lover as he caught Kenshin's hand. The brown**-**eyed man kissed on the back of hand like a gentleman, causing Kenshin to blush like crazy.

"Oro! Stop it! I'm not a woman!"

"I know," he grinned at him. "I just feel like it I need to do it since you're so beautiful and all. Aishiteru, koishii."

"Sano!" he blushed feverish again, looking down. "You certainly know to how to woo a man's heart, don't you?" The redhead looked up slowly as he giving Sano his most lustful look. "Aishiteru mo, aisuru." ((You know the kind you see in Disney's The Lion King and Aladdin where the women look at the men with those full eyelashes look – I don't know what to call that look, it looked so sexed up—oro!))

They went back to kissing and snuggling. Kenshin and Sanosuke were sharing a deep kiss that was so passionate that it was making the air around them very steamy. They threw back their heads as they heaved to catch their breaths. Brown eyes meeting violet eyes as they panted, gathering their thoughts as what to do next. The redhead and the brunette neared their faces to kiss again. Sanosuke placed a hand behind Kenshin's head to kiss harder and openly. Kenshin put his hand on Sanosuke's neck with his thumb caressing the younger man's jaw as he kissed back, then he put another hand around Sano's back to press closer to him. Kenshin pulled away gently and climbed on Sano's lap again and then lay his head against Sanosuke's broad shoulder. He sighed happily as he made mini-strokes on his young heart's chest. Every now and then Kenshin would give a quick tiny lick along the jawline. Sanosuke tightened his hold on his redheaded koibito and nuzzled against Kenshin's hair.

He entwined his fingers into the smaller fingers and lovingly squeezed them. He felt his Kenshin squeezing them back. The taller man thought he heard something sounded like rustling.

"Koi, do you hear that?"

"Huh?" he sleepily asked, too content to be disturbed. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

"Oi, there it is again!" Sano said quietly. He hugged his redhead a tighter. Kenshin snapped his eyes opened at once, sitting up a little straighter as he knew his koibito wasn't kidding.

"What does it sound like?" as he leaned closer to Sanosuke's ear.

"Listen carefully." They both remained very quiet with their eyes scanning every inch of the area.

Suddenly two people appeared from the huge stalagmite and stalactite that were connected; causing Sanosuke, Kenshin and the two people jumping at each other's appearance. The four of them stared at each other, no one saying anything. All you can hear is the waterfall gushing against the rocks in the background.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aisuru – beloved

Aishiteru – I love you

Aishiteru mo – I love you too

Baka – stupid, idiot

Gomen nasai – I am sorry

Hai – yes

Itai – ouch

Iya – no

Koi – love

Koibito – lover

Koishii – sweetheart, darling

Kuso – damn

Ma ma – now now


	3. chapter 3

Title: Locks of Love 

Author: Kenshin's Soul

Pairings: Sanosuke x Kenshin

Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke are vacationing in Hawaii until they met someone who would change their life forever. An AU Sano and Kenshin yaoi fic.

Rating: R

Disclaimers: The doctor and his wife are my characters, while Kenshin and Sanosuke belong to Watsuki- sensei. I wish I could. (hugging and purring Kenshin and Sanosuke like they were plushie dolls)

So sorry for taking so long! I thought I'd never get this fic out. I know I said it wouldn't take long to update the chapter the last time but a lot of unexpected things came up in real life. I'm very sorry for the long wait. Just be glad you don't have to wait for a year! There are 3 fics here at are still in the progress and it's a long time waiting. The last time they were updated was last year or more. Here are my favorite fics of S x K: "This Corner of the World" by Vee-sempai, "Shifting the Balance" by P.L. Nunn and "Falling in Love Again" by Oryo. Currently I'm reading "Heavens in Your Arms" by StarRose, which is updated almost weekly. These four totally rocks!

BUT since you all waited for a long time, I've added two more chapters for more reading. Am I nice?

However, I do have one request IF anyone is interested. I'm looking for a beta reader. Someone has to be patient when I write this fic or help revise my other fics and maybe possible future fics. Thank you.

Lastly, while I'm waiting for a beta reader; PLEASE bear with me when it comes to sentence structures like verbs and so on. It may sound all right to my ears and in my mind but when it comes to YOU it may be different. I already mentioned in my bio that I'm deaf. I'm trying really hard to make sure everything sounds all right. Thank you again.

UPDATE (5-7-05): I finally got myself a beta-reader and she is Dutchess Murasaki. Sherevised all five chapters for me. Thank you Dutchess Murasaki for your wonderful help. I couldn't have done it without you. (bows)

On with the fic! Enjoy!

_thoughts_

( ) -- sounds a person makes

/ – conversing in Japanese

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi. Do you remember us? We helped you after you got attacked by the bird." The slender woman said. The man besides her nodded.

"Hai, we do. Kon'nichi wa." Sanosuke didn't want to stand up since he's naked so he simply bowed his head.

"Kon'nichi wa." Kenshin bowed his head too. "Gomen for not getting up. We're not wearing any clothes." He blushed a little.

"Yes. We'd noticed that earlier."

"Nani? You saw us naked?" Kenshin squeaked quietly.

"Yes. We're very sorry. We wanted to see if you were okay after what happened earlier today. So are you okay?"

Sanosuke remembered the incident that day. "Hai. I'm good. No problem whatsoever."

"Umm…that looks very refreshing in there. How's the water?" The woman wanted to know.

"It's very nice and warm. It's very relaxing."

She looked at the Japanese men shyly.

"Could we join you if it's not too much trouble?" the doctor asked after seeing his wife's look on her face.

Both men looked at each other, wondering what to do. They started conversing in Japanese.

/Should we, Ken/ Sanosuke touched his boyfriend's shoulder.

/I don't think it's going to hurt them or us for that matter. They seemed very nice people, Sano./

Kenshin smiled at the couple, holding up a finger to let them know to hold on a minute.

/Ken, they'll be naked like us. Are you okay with that/

/Yes, I'm fine with that./

While the doctor and wife were observing them they did a little of their own conservation.

"Dear, will they let us join them?"

"I hope so. The water looks very inviting. I like how they talk. I wonder if it's okay to ask if we could learn some Japanese?"

"I hope so too. It sounds so interesting."

Sanosuke coughed to get their attention.

"Oh!" The woman smiled.

"Let us introduce ourselves. My wife's name is Jessica Arrowwood and I'm Dr. Kennie Arrowwood. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to Sanosuke first and then Kenshin. Jessica followed suit.

"Kennie? It sounds similar to yours, koishii."

"Hai, it does, doesn't it?"

"What is it, sirs?" the doctor asked.

"His name is Himura Kenshin. Kenshin is his first name and I'm Sagara Sanosuke. The first name's Sanosuke. I know you Americans do first name first and the last name second. In Japan we do our last name first and our first name second. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"What are the words you just said to us?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, 'kon' nichi wa'? It means hello." Offered Kenshin. "'Gomen' means sorry."

"'Nani' means what and the word 'hai' means yes." Sanosuke said the words slowly so the American couple can understand.

"Oh, neat! I knew 'hai' means yes." The doctor said.

Kenshin looked up at them a bit shyly. "Um, 'koishii' and 'aisuru' are endearments to one other."

Sanosuke looked at his fiery haired heart-love and smiled, nodding. "Most the time I call Kenshin 'koishii', it means darling or sweetheart."

"I call Sanosuke 'aisuru', it means beloved." He wrapped his hands around Sanosuke's arm and embraced him, laying his head against the taller man's shoulders.

"I love that! Is it okay if we use them too?" Jessica asked.

"We don't see why not." Sano replied.

"So, is it still okay for us to join you?" The doctor asked. The two men looked at each other again, feeling a bit uncertain.

The silence was very short when the two nodded to each other and then smiled brightly at their new friends, holding their hands out, gesturing them to come on in. Kennie and Jessica smiled back and proceed to strip their clothes off.

/Ken, did you see that/ Sano whispered in his ear, nudging his shoulder against the redhead's shoulders.

/Hai, I did. Why is Jessica wearing wraps on her chest/ Kenshin whispered back. /I hope she is alright./ Sanosuke nodded, his long hair swirling around in the water.

The doctor ushered his wife to go in first. Sanosuke, blushing a little, got out of the formation tub and delicately lifted Jessica into the water. Kenshin got up too as he grabbed her hand as he helped her to sit down in the tub. The two men held out their hands to help the doctor get in the tub.

The doctor and his wife started snuggling, giving each other kisses. One thing lead to another the American couple was in a deep passionate love, leaving the Japanese couple blushing deeply. They sat there, frozen unsure what to do.

"Don't let us stop you two from having fun." Kennie winked at them as both men jumped at the doctor's voice.

They nodded.

Slowly, Sanosuke and Kenshin leaned closer. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sano's arm again and laid his head against Sano's strong shoulder. They just sat there with their eyes closed.

Sanosuke felt Kenshin's hands moving from his right arm to chest caressing along the way. Sano's arm automatically wrapped around the redhead's shoulders as he captured Kenshin's lips. The taller man cupped his little lover's chin as he continued kissing, much deeper than before. Kenshin kissed back much harder as well, clutching Sanosuke's shoulders.

/Do it like you did back at the motel, Sano, you know, when you kissed between my collarbones/ Kenshin panting, whispering into his younger lover's ear.

"Hmmm…" nodding against Kenshin's lips, Sanosuke slowly travelled down to the neck, giving tiny kisses along the way.

The redheaded Japanese man arched his neck as he gave room for Sanosuke to work with.

/Ahhh…San…/ He buried his face against the side of the taller's man neck. Kenshin started giving Sanosuke small feathery kisses; every now and then he would give tiny love bites.

/Hn…I'm going to get you for doing that, Ken…/ The brunette haired man hissed against Kenshin's neck. The redhead simply laughed. He gasped when he felt Sanosuke mean it, the feeling of the man's teeth biting gently sending shivers through his spine.

Kenshin pulled back to catch his breath. Sanosuke laid his head atop of Kenshin's damp hair. They opened their eyes as they studied their new friends. Their eyes grew saucer-sized as they watched the straight couple making love. Kenshin snuggled under Sanosuke's chin as to feel protected, wrapping his arms around Sanosuke's waist and closing his eyes. Sano tighten his arms around his fiery haired lover as he averted his eyes. They felt the need to close their eyes to respect their privacy. But the young lovers couldn't control their own sexual needs.

/Koishii, I have to be real gentle with you. I'm going to be the only one in a high arousal state while you can't because of your injuries./ He whispered, slightly breathing hard. Kenshin pouted. He hated being this way. He missed having sex.

/Okay./ Kenshin climbed on top of Sano's lap, wrapping his arms around boyfriend's neck and wrapping his legs around his hips. He kissed Sanosuke on the lips, teasing him with his tongue. Kenshin felt Sano's hand travelling down onto his ass. Kenshin gasped at first when he felt Sanosuke's finger slide inside him. He relaxed, as he knew they had done this many, many times. The redhead smiled. He also felt another hand resting against his thigh, ready to pinch him in case Kenshin would get aroused. He sweat-dropped anime-style. He couldn't believe Sanosuke has to resort to that. He gasped again. He hasn't realized Sano has put more fingers inside him before he started panicking.

'Oh no! He's going to go inside me! Matsu! Why is Sano so anxious to do this? He kept telling me I shouldn't get all excited because it still hurts.'

/Sano, stop it! You know I love it when you do it but please make up your mind/ he whispered hoarsely into Sano's ear. He grabbed Sano's hand away from his ass. In a confused state Kenshin has forgotten his taller lover's fingers inside him.

"(gasp!) Kuso! Am I…?" He looked down frantically.

/Kenshin, you're okay. I can feel you and you didn't get hard. You should be very proud of yourself considering it did make you hard quickly in the past./ He whispered, the hand that was slapped moved to his redheaded lover's slender waist, hugging lovingly.

/I love you very much./ The taller man kissed the smaller man's cheek. Kenshin answered back with a kiss.

"Are you two always like this?"

The Japanese couple jumped, splashing water on their new friends.

"Gomen! We didn't mean to splash you!" They said at the same time.

"It's okay." Jessica said, smiling. "You two are so beautiful together."

"Ah, ha ha ha!" Kenshin chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand behind his head. "No, Jessica-san. I, uh, kept forgetting I can't do what I want to do and Sanosuke keeps reminding me." He thumbed towards his boyfriend.

"But unfortunately he forgot all about it in the heat of passion."

"(sigh) He's right. I can't believe I did that. Gomen nasai, Ken. I should've known better."

Kenshin moved closer to Sanosuke again, giving him a biggest bear hug he can muster. "It's alright, my love." He smiled at him, then giving him a kiss.

"Good then, shall we continue our little love fest?" Kennie asked.

The redhead and the brunette's mouths gaped.

"But…but…" said a shocked Sanosuke.

"Orooooo…" Kenshin moaned softly.

Jessica laughed. "You three are something else! You should have seen your faces, Kenshin-san and Sanosuke-san!" The woman laughed harder.

The men looked at her; soon they are laughing with her.

"Um, I don't think it's necessary to add the "san" at the end our of names all the time, everyone." Kenshin said.

"That's true." Sanosuke nodded.

"Okay." Both husband and wife nodded.

All of them settled back into the tub, relaxing. Kenshin and Sanosuke resumed back to kissing and caressing. The doctor and his wife decided they had enough of sex and straight to kissing and hugging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor looked at his watch. "Oh, I think we better head back to the motel before the sun sets. It's quite a walk back."

The three people looked at Kennie and agreed with him. Sanosuke got out of the "tub" first since he was the tallest. He grabbed ahold of the doctor, steadied him as the man got out the "tub" carefully. Next, both men took each an arm of Jessica while Kenshin gently held her waist. They set the slender woman gently on the ground. Sanosuke said that he could get Kenshin out of the water, the doctor simply nodded his head. The four people stared at each other wondering what they should dry themselves with.

"We'll just use our clothes as towels and it's warm enough outside and the sun can dry our clothes while we're walking. By the time we get back to the motel we should be dry then." Jessica said.

"Hai, I agree." Kenshin nodded shyly at her.

They proceeded to dry themselves off. The Arrowwoods helped dry each other since Jessica seems to have some trouble bending and reaching hard-to-reach places on her body. Sanosuke and Kenshin noticed that and then looked at each other, they both blushed a little. Sano offered to help dry his little koibito off. Kenshin let him, seeing that there was nothing wrong with it. He was a little nervous at first about Sanosuke drying him in front of the nice couple but he shook the silly notion out of his head, thinking this doesn't bother the Arrowwoods because they were open-minded people. Kenshin absently took one of Sanosuke's clothes and started drying him, startling the redhead out of his cloud nine state when he heard a small moan. He looked down seeing what has caused his taller lover to moan. The smaller man wasn't paying attention when he accidentally rubbed Sano's malehood. He immediately stopped.

/Oh! Gomen nasai, Sano. I didn't mean to./ He whispered. Sanosuke simply grabbed him against his chest, pressing his slightly hard member against Kenshin's hips.

/Just stay still until I'm calmed down, okay/ he whispered back. /Stop drying me for a moment until I'll let you know./ Kenshin obeyed.

The taller man went back drying Kenshin to draw away the tiny attention from their new friends. Kenshin leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Sano's waist.

/Okay, okay. I'm done. You can finish drying me off now./ Sanosuke made a quick swipe to clean himself up before finishing drying Kenshin.

The man and his wife watched the exchange between the two Japanese men.

"They can't seem to get enough loving from each other." Jessica smiled as she adjusted her dress strap.

"Hai," Kennie said in his newly learned Japanese term, "They love each other so much, just like us – I just love this word – koishii." As he caressed her cheek, fondly looking at her.

"Hai, aisuru." She embraced him tightly. "I hope we can enjoy this vacation as long as we can. I'm enjoying myself too much."

"All set, tomodachi?" The redhead grinned at the Arrowwoods.

"Hai, Kenshin." Jessica said. "I just love learning new words! It's so pretty and different."

"You do, Jessica?" quipped the younger man with long, dark and wet, beautiful long hair cascading down his back. Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin's waist, tugging him to start walking.

"Hai, Jessie loves it, Sanosuke, and I love it too." The doctor grinned, taking his wife's hand in his, started walking.

Kenshin laughed at the direction of their conversation is going.

Aisuru – beloved

Gomen – sorry

Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry or I am sorry

Hai – yes

Koibito – lover

Koishii – darling, sweetheart

Kon' nichi wa – hello

Kuso – damn

Matsu – wait

Nani – what

San – Mr., Mrs., Ms., Miss

Tomodachi – friend


	4. chapter 4

Title: Locks of Love

Author: Kenshin's Soul

Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke are vacationing in Hawaii until they met someone who would change their life forever. An AU Sano and Kenshin yaoi fic.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I love Ruroken! I don't own it, darn it, but Watsuki-sensei does.

Thank you, Dutchess Murasaki, my wonderful beta reader.

_thoughts_

( )-- sounds a person makes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whew! I thought we'd never get back to the motel!" The doctor exclaimed.

Everyone nodded, feeling exhausted from their relaxation at the tub and also from walking.

Jessica gasped, "Look at that!" The men turned heads their towards the ocean. Before them was a stunning liquid golden molten sunset, slowly sinking into the horizon.

"…It's beautiful…so different from Japan…" Sanosuke huskily said as wrapped his arms around Kenshin as they stood there watching the sunset. Kenshin placed his face against Sanosuke's chest and sighed deeply.

"Yes…same here…different than it is in United States…Hawaii is so incredible and stunning and it never fails to show its beauty."

"How poetic, my husband." The woman cupped her husband's face before she laid a kiss on his lips. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mo, my sweet wife."

Kenshin and Sanosuke watched the exchanged between the American couple. They smiled at each other, leaning towards each other to share a deep kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm-mmmm…this dinner is so delicious tonight! It really hits the spot, huh?" Sanosuke patted his flat stomach.

"Yep, it certainly is. I think I'll just kick back and relax for a change." Kennie said.

The music flowed in the air. Kenshin decided he wanted to dance.

"Sano? Do you want to dance?"

"I like to, koishii, but why don't you ask Jessica instead?" he answered in Japanese.

Kenshin looked at the delicate woman. She looks like she wanted do something other than just sitting there doing nothing. The redhead smiled. He got up and walked over to where Jessica is sitting and gave a slight bow.

"May I have this dance, Jessica?" Kenshin offered his hand.

"Hai, I would love to." She placed her smaller hand into his.

The woman placed her arms around Kenshin's neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I had no idea you're shorter than me but it feels nice this way."

Kenshin nodded his head silently, smiling at her. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Oh, your hair is so gorgeous, Kenshin! I don't think I'll ever stop touching that. It's so soft and silky. And you said this is your natural hair color?" She intertwined her fingers into his fiery locks as Kenshin nodded his head to her question. This doesn't bother the redhead at all. "Sanosuke is so lucky to have you."

"He is and I'm very lucky to have him, too. I couldn't ask for a better life-mate and soul-mate."

The woman sighed against Kenshin's neck. She gripped his neck tighter as if she is afraid of letting go.

"Jessica? Are you okay?"

"N—how do you say? Eh-ya?" Kenshin nodded. "Iya, my friend. I'm not well."

The redhead stopped dancing, looking into the sad green eyes. "What do you mean?" He searched her now tired delicate features.

She snuggled closer, and then looking at him. "I'm dying of cancer. I'm on a vacation so I can try and enjoy life at its fullest. I've only have a few months to live."

Kenshin stood there, muted. In answer he buried his face into her neck, his hair curtaining his face. He couldn't hold back the choke in his throat, tears stinging his eyes. He felt so extremely bad for having such a long beautiful hair while she's probably having none but just a wig. He pulled back.

"Jessica-san, I'm sorry to hear. I-I-I didn't know, I -----" she placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't feel sorry for me -- onegai." She placed her hand at the back of his head to move it against her shoulder. She knew he would be crying. She stroked his hair as he calmly cries. She knew she's right about Kenshin, he is a sensitive young man.

"Oi, what's going on over there?" Sano queried.

"(sigh) I think my wife just told Kenshin that she's dying of cancer."

"Nani? I-I didn't know. You couldn't tell by looking at her."

Kennie chuckled softly. "Jessie wears a wig and it makes her look very healthy looking." He looked at the dancing couple, with sadness aching his heart. "My wife is very attached to your Kenshin."

"Hai. He seems to do that just about everyone he meets. Even though we're no longer living in the age of swords back in Japan but Kenshin's name is very special. His kanji means 'Heart of Sword' or "Sword-Heart". I can imagine he'd make a great swordsman in the centuries past. Here's the interesting part, he's a master of the swordsmanship – this is without using a real sword but with a shinai. But you can also tell he got a great big heart."

"Wow, a master? Hai, I agree with you, he does have a big heart." He looked at the redhead with awe.

"I don't want to be rude and all but how long does Jessica will live?"

"Only a few months."

Sanosuke was quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aishiteru – I love you

Aishteru mo – I love you too

Hai – yes

Iya – no

Kanji – chinese character

Koishii – darling, sweetheart

Nani – what

Oi – hey

Onegai – please

San – Mr., Mrs., Ms., Miss

Shinai – wooden sword


	5. chapter 5

Title: Locks of Love

Author: Kenshin's Soul

Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke are vacationing in Hawaii until they met someone who would change their life forever. An AU Sano and Kenshin yaoi fic.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I want my Kenshin! Bring back Kenshin, CN! However, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but Watsuki-sensei does.

I want to thank my beta reader, Dutchess Murasaki, for helping me. She helped me revised the 5 chapters and I owe her a lot of graditute. (bows)

_thoughts_

(( ))-- Author's Notes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

((A/N: A week after the tub formation – it's the 2nd week of the month.))

The American and Japanese couple decided they all go for a walk on another beautiful Hawaiian day.

"What do you like the most, Jessica?" Sanosuke asked.

"I love everything! The most I really enjoy is seeing the brilliant blue ocean. It's so calming." She waved her hand towards the ocean.

They window-shopped; looking at different things that Hawaii has to offer. The four decided they would split for awhile for some down time for themselves. Sano and Kenshin were impressed when they saw a store that carried mostly anime items and they couldn't believe the majority of them are in Japanese language.

"Look, Sano! There's an official such and such VOLKS doll for sale and it's at one seventy-five in the American currency. I remember seeing that very same doll cost three hundred dollars on some sort of an auction type website."

Sanosuke whistled. "Steep. I understand it's very rare to find that doll, correct?"

"Yep."

They shook their heads in amazement. They walked out of the store and continue window-shopping.

"Oi, Ken? I'm going to look inside that store okay? I'll see you in awhile." He gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright. Have fun!" he kissed back.

Kenshin strolled along the sidewalk checking one shop after another.

_What a day this is! I'm really enjoying myself but I can't help but feel so guilty about Jessica. I wish I could help her!_

It was as if Kami-Sama seemed to be listening to Kenshin that day. It answered to his prayers. In front of him there is store that has a sign saying that they will cut hair for any persons interested in donating hair for Locks of Love. Kenshin went inside.

"Excuse me? I have a question."

"Hello, young lady." A pleasantly dressed stout woman greeted him.

"Ah, er…I'm not a young lady, ma'am, I'm a guy."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir! I seriously thought you were a woman."

"It's alright. I get that a lot. Anyway, the reason I'm here is I saw your sign you can donate your hair to the Locks of Love, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, it is, sir."

"I know this is a very, very odd request and I don't know if it can be done." He hesitated waiting for a response from the shorter woman.

"What kind of a request do you have in mind, sir?"

"Ummm…see, I met this woman who's a dear friend of mine and she's dying of cancer. I-I-" the redhead stuttered, not sure how it would come out of his mouth.

"Spill it, young man!" The woman gave him a warm smile. She gently patted his arm to encourage him.

"Well, I-I feel so guilty to have this extremely long hair and I wanted to do something for her. I wanted to know if it's possible to make a wig for her from my own hair?"

"Oh! That is different! Normally we don't do that because it wouldn't be fair to other people who want hair."

Kenshin's face faltered, shoulders slumped. "Oh…"

"But however, seeing that you're so desperate, I guess we can help you out."

"Honto? Really? Thank you so much!" He hugged the woman hard.

The woman laughed, hugging him back.

"Now, young man, are you getting it cut today?"

"Ah, no, no yet. I will have it cut tomorrow. What time do you want me to come in?"

"Is nine a.m. good for you?"

"Hai, that's good. Oh, sorry. It's yes, that's good."

"Hey, don't be sorry, sir. I know a little Japanese." She winked at him.

Kenshin smiled. He gave her a slight bow before leaving the store.

The happy redhead walked down the sidewalk, humming away.

"Oi, Ken! Are you done yet? I'm hungry."

"Hai. Now, that you mentioned it, I'm hungry too. Let's go." He linked his arm around Sano's arm as they strolled before entering into the restaurant.

They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Kennie and Jessica there.

"Oi, Kennie-san, Jessica-san! Do you mind if we join you?" The doctor and the wife looked up from their menus with a surprised look on their faces. They beamed. They waved to motion them to come over.

"Of course! Grab a seat!"

"Arigato."

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arigato – thank you

Hai – yes

Honto – really

Kami-sama – gods

Oi- hey

San – Mr., Mrs., Ms., Miss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Kenshin's Soul here. You are probably wondering what in the world I'm talking about the official VOLKS doll. It is very true that he is very rare. That particular VOLKS doll is Kenshin. I bought him from someone for $150.00. The person who was sold it paid $175.00. She told she saw this same doll on some sort of an auction type website (I don't which because she never told me) the bidding cost was $300.00. I'm a very proud to have an official Rurouni Kenshin doll. There is a website that you can custom order the doll but it's not as nice as the official one. It's http/www. So in the story I put the words "such and such" because it COULD be any anime doll. I don't know if VOLKS does other anime characters.

It's also true that Hawaii does carry a lot anime stuff. The very same person whom I bought Kenshin got him there. I would love to go to Hawaii to find those items but again, that was back in the late 20th and early 21st century when Kenshin was a big deal back then. I'm so sorry that I missed the hoopla. I'm a late bloomer in real life on almost everything. I didn't get seriously involved into anime until 2003 when Cartoon Network first aired Rurouni Kenshin.

Here's hoping not to have to wait long for the next chapter or I might have to eat my words.


	6. Chapter 6

Munch…munch…yes I am eating my words BIG TIME…munch…munch…

I want to thank my beta reader, Dutchess Murasaki, for your wonderful help. I couldn't have done it without you.

Disclaimers: The doctor and his wife are my characters, while Kenshin and Sanosuke belong to Watsuki- sensei.

Warnings: none

_thoughts_

( ) -- sounds a person makes; for example like gasp and so on

/ – conversing in Japanese

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kenshin woke up and looked down at his sleeping partner, smiling as he studied his lover's boyish good looks. He traced from his cheek to his jawline and then gently placing the fingers on the soft lips. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on the cheek, getting up very carefully to go to brush his teeth.

Afterwards, he came back and settled under the sheets quietly. He closed his eyes for a few minutes to calm his nerves before the big hair cut. He knew Sanosuke got up too to brush his teeth and felt him crawling back into the warm bed.

He opened his violet eyes to see the rich chocolate brown eyes staring back at him lovingly.

"Ohayo, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Ohayo, darling." Sanosuke kissed him backed. He pulled Kenshin's slender body close to his to trap the heat between them. He wanted to place his thigh between Kenshin's legs but after telling him he can't get aroused was starting to get on Sano's nerves. He wanted his little koibito's body. He wanted it bad.

_I'm going to have to ask Kennie to examine Kenshin and see if his injuries have finally healed._Sanosuke pressed the little slender body against his muscular one as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend while controlling his sexual desires.

"Sano, if it's alright with you, I'd like to window-shop again but I still want to do it alone." He hugged the taller man with his whole body, hands playing with his long shiny brown strands.

"Whatever you want, Ken. But before you go, I want you to see Kennie first."

"Why?"

"I want Kennie to check your injuries. It should be healed by now. And aren't you curious?"

"Hai, I am. I'm tired of wearing bandages down there. I've noticed it doesn't hurt much like it used to."

"That's great to hear!"

_Yay! I can make love to my little koibito again!_

**Later at the Arrowwood's room**

"Ohayo, Jessica, Kennie." Kenshin and Sanosuke gave their friends a short bow and hugs afterwards.

"Good morning Kenshin, Sanosuke. It's good to see you."

"How are you feeling, Jessica?" Kenshin took her hand in his.

"I'm doing good so far."

"I'm glad to hear that, that it is."

"Kennie, I want you do something for me." Sanosuke asked.

"Sure, Sanosuke." Kennie replied.

"I know two weeks have passed but could you check on Kenshin for me? It should be healed by now."

"Of course. I was going to tell you that today but you beat me to it first." The doctor smiled at the taller man.

"Kenshin? Could you come with me? I need to check your injuries."

"Okay, Kennie." The shorter man hugged Jessica and smiled before he got up from the bed and followed the doctor.

"What are your plans for today?" Sanosuke sat down on the bed next to Jessica, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we thought we'd go back to the cavern again to enjoy ourselves and do some window shopping later in the day. And you?"

"Kenshin is going by himself to window-shop and I think I will, too. But I have been wanting to do some scuba-diving."

"Scuba-diving? That sounds even more interesting! Let me ask Kennie if he wants to do that too. It's something he and I always wanted to try before we came to Hawaii."

"Let's do it!" Sanosuke said, pumping his fist in the air. Jessica smiled at the brunette's enthusiasm.

The doctor and the redhead came back from Kenshin and Sanosuke's room.

"Sanosuke, here are the good news! Your Kenshin is good as new!"

Kenshin blushed deeply. "Kennie…"

"That's great! Kenshin, I'm happy for you!" He grabbed Kenshin and twirled him around the room.

"Sanosuke!" He instantly wrapped his legs around the taller man's hips, feeling afraid he would go flying.

"Gomen, Ken. I'm just so happy to hear that." Sanosuke set the smaller man down on his feet, still holding him close against his tall lanky build. Their friends just laughed at the sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, sir." The same woman from yesterday greeted Kenshin. "Are you ready to donate your hair?

"Yes I am. I'm a tad nervous wrecked but I'm still going to go through with it.**"**

"Good. Before you sit down, I want to see how long the hair is."

She studied the redhead's hair that reached down to behind his knees.

"How long do you want to have it cut?"

"You can cut it as short as you want but I still like to leave some hair long enough to have a small ponytail."

"My! That's very generous of you! We'll have some left over to make wigs for children. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He blushed suddenly. "I'm glad I could help out."

"Now, sit down please."

A few minutes later, the woman cut his hair; she left a good fifteen inches from the top of his head to past his neck, enough to make a small ponytail.

Kenshin looked in the mirror and saw how different he looked. "Oh, my…I look so different." He shook his head, feeling a lot lighter than before. He turned around to see the woman as she held out Kenshin's donated cut locks to show him how long it was.

"Wow! That's long! I hope Jessica-san will like it and I hope for the children too."

"We'll start making it right now."

"Thank you."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm…I've forgotten what it's like to have short hair…" He decided to leave his hair loose for a time being. He was glad to leave some hair to have a small ponytail. Without it he'd feel naked.

He was very anxious on how Sanosuke would react to the short hair. He was in the hallway when he heard Sano's voice.

"Kenshin? Is that you?" Kenshin turned around to see a shocked Sanosuke. But he was unprepared for next reaction.

/What in the hell did you do to your hair? I love it! Why can't you at least let me know/ The taller man was swearing up a storm in Japanese.

/S-Sano…it's only hair. It'll grow back…/ The redhead was cut off.

/No! It's not okay! Damn it! I loved your hair! Why/ He grabbed his arm roughly.

Jessica and Kennie ran to the source of the commotion and as they rounded the corner, they were shocked to see Sano's fury on the smaller man. They can see that Kenshin was on the verge of tears.

/S-S-Sanosuke! Calm down! Please/ He shouted back, trying to get out of the vise grip.

/No! I will not calm down! Tell me why/ He was still gripping Kenshin's arm.

Suddenly the little redhead was afraid he might get hurt more and he wanted the shouting to stop.

**SMACK**

Sanosuke grabbed his left cheek, staring at Kenshin, letting the shorter man's arm go in the process.

/Gomen nasai, Sanosuke. You're making me so damn mad over something little as thing./ He said this as he touched his hair. He then sighed. At the corner of his eye, he saw Jessica and Kennie standing there frozen on the spot. He waved to them to come over.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. We hardly fight." Tears stinging his eyes, looking up at Sanosuke who was still looking at him, shocked.

Silence.

"Why?" the younger man asked in a very tiny voice, tears streaming down on his cheeks.

Kenshin wiped his own tears, then he grabbed Sanosuke's hand, he called out, "Please, all three of you, come with me! No more questions!"

On their way to the store, the smaller man kept wiping his tears at the back of his hand; his other hand is still clasped with Sanosuke's hand. He led them inside the hair place.

"Hello again, young man. Is everything alright?"

"No. Will you please explain to my boyfriend here why I cut my hair?" He gestured to the taller man.

The woman looked up at Sanosuke before turning around.

"I'll be right back."

She returned with Kenshin's donated long braided hair. Sanosuke stared at it mournfully.

"This nice young man did a great service. He decided to donate his hair to the Locks of Love, a foundation that makes wigs for children who have cancer. It's mostly for children but sometimes we make them for adults. He even asked for a request. He requested a part of his hair to make a wig for his female friend who's dying of cancer."

All of three people stared at Kenshin. He didn't look at them.

"Oh, Kenshin! You mean this part of hair is for me?"

"Hai. It's for you."

"Oh, Kenshin!" She went up to him and hugging and crying hard. Kenshin held her tight, crying too.

They pulled apart. The doctor gave his little friend a deep hug and parted.

Kenshin and Sanosuke just stood there, unmoving. Kenshin couldn't look into the taller man's face.

"Ken…?" No response.

"Kenshin? I…I'm just…" Still no response. The taller man was quiet for a few moments and he then gave a big sigh before speaking.

/I'm sorry, darling, for being a biggest jackass…/ Sanosuke choked. /I know you'll never forgive me and I certainly deserve that slap./

Kenshin looked up at him. He felt his heart broken upon seeing heart-love of eleven years. He closed the distance between them and gently cupped his face. He motioned him to lower his face. He gave him a kiss as an apology accepted. Then they embraced each other very hard.

"The wig, it should be ready sometime next week." The redhead managed to speak despite his throat being choked up, still enclosed in Sanosuke's loving embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Ken, do you wanna dance/ The taller man asked somewhat shyly, just shortly after dinner with their friends.

/I'd love to./ Placing his smaller hand in the Sano's larger hand. He squeezed it with all his might to show Sanosuke how much he loved him. Sanosuke squeezed back lovingly.

They swayed to the soft music, lost to their surrounding. Every now and then they would give each other small kisses. They glimpsed their friends dancing and waved to them. The Arrowwoods waved back. Kenshin, feeling so romantic, moved his hands up and down on Sanosuke's back; purring a tiny bit. Sanosuke felt that and purred back, and with each dance step he took, he would tighten his embrace of his love-mate. When the song ended they gave each other a final sweet kiss. They walked back to the table to see the Arrowwoods already sitting at the table smiling mischievously at them.

"What's up with those sly smiles you two?" Sanosuke asked as he sat down in the chair.

"Nothing." Jessica smiled at Sanosuke.

"Kennie?" Kenshin asked. He reached and grabbed Sano's hand and placed both of their hands on the table, squeezing his lover's hand.

"Nope. Nothing." Kennie smiled at Kenshin.

The Japanese couple looked at each other confused but they shrugged their shoulders and gave the American couple a dose of their mega watt smiles. The four people laughed out loud at their ridiculous behavior. They didn't care if everyone were watching them. Kenshin got up again and walked over to where Jessica was sitting.

"Jessica? Would you like to dance with me?" The woman nodded, putting her hand in his.

They danced for a bit before Jessica spoke up. "Arigato again, Kenshin. I'll never forget what you have done for me. That's so sweet and kind of you. I'm very thankful to have ah…what's the word again?" The woman mused for a moment. "Ah! Tomodachi. Thank you again."

"Do itashimashite. It means you're welcome." The redhead smiled at her. He felt happier now that to know he could help the Jessica so she can live out her remaining days.

**TBC**

Arigato – thank you

Do itashimashite – you're welcome 

Gomen – sorry

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

Hai – yes

Koibito – lover

Ohayo – good morning

San – Mr., Mrs., Miss, Ms.

Tomodachi – friend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is Kenshin's Soul here. I want to clear some things before I get too deep with this fic. I knew that Locks of Love is for children and just to be sure I googled it and clicked on Locks of Love website http/ (copy it and paste it). Sure enough it's mostly for children who have cancer. It didn't say anything about making wigs for adults who have cancer. I don't want to offend anyone who thinks I'm doing this all wrong. I knew what I was doing and I want to adjust it a bit so Locks of Love do make wigs for adults too. As for making a wig in one week, I only have a limited time frame for the story line and I wanted the wig to be completed before their vacation time is up.

I wanted Kenshin to help Jessica to make her feel better since he feels so guilty of having long hair. We all know how Kenshin is; he's our ever loving, very thoughtful person.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank my beta reader, Dutchess Murasaki, for your wonderful help. I couldn't have done it without you.

Disclaimers: The doctor and his wife are my characters, while Kenshin and Sanosuke belong to Watsuki- sensei.

Rated: R for love making

Disclaimers: The doctor and his wife are my characters, while Kenshin and Sanosuke belong to Watsuki- sensei.

_thoughts_

( ) -- sounds a person makes

/ – conversing in Japanese

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at their suite after an emotional day, Sanosuke took his shirt off but left his jeans on before grabbing the little redhead's hands towards the bed. The taller man placed his hands on Kenshin's shoulders and started to push the material off while kissing along his neck. Right there on the bed Sanosuke gave his Kenshin his most undying love.

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke whispered between kisses. "Kenshin…my beautiful sweet Kenshin…" Sano was already on top of him, slowly trailing his kisses along his face. He pressed his body closer to Kenshin wanting him to feel his growing erection.

"Sano!" Kenshin gasped quietly. He arched his back to meet his Sanosuke's lower body part, he grinded against him as the two lovebirds continue getting aroused.

"I'm glad you're feeling so much better."

"Yes and it's about time too. I miss having sex with you." Taking Sano's hand, placing it against his hard erection through his pants. "Please make love to me…" tugging on Sano's belt loop.

Sano placed his mouth over Kenshin's while his long fingers fumbled to unzip his tiny koibito's pants. He felt Kenshin pushing against his hands as the redhead couldn't help himself after not having sex for two weeks. The taller man didn't have a chance to pull his boyfriend's pants off all the way because Kenshin was too busy thrusting into Sano's cupped hand.

Seeing that Kenshin was done, Sanosuke couldn't help smiling at his boyfriend who was flushed and panting in his highly sexual state. He caressed his reddened scarred cheek as he mused.

_I love this man very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Just look at him! I love it when he's like this, cheeks pink and lower body wet._ He purred as he took some of the sunset strands in his fingers as he bent down to kiss that scar.

Without saying a word, the taller man took Kenshin's pants off. He smiled as his tiny koibito wrapped his legs around his hips.

Sanosuke took some of the wet juice that Kenshin just ejaculated and smeared it onto the small opening of his smaller lover's ass. He felt Kenshin flinched at the sensual touch. Very slowly, he slipped one finger inside as he bent down to kiss Kenshin's lips.

Sanosuke and Kenshin were kissing and caressing each other hungrily, while their bodies rocking against each other. "Sano…!" the redhead gasped. He lifted his hips a bit as he felt another of Sanosuke's fingers inside of him.

Sanosuke could feel his older love-mate's arousal, rising higher and harder against his muscular abs. He grinned. Now, three fingers inside and he knew Kenshin is ready for the entry.

"SANO!" The fiery haired man gasped loudly as Sanosuke made his entrance. He grabbed onto his younger love-mate's shoulders and rocked forward to meet the steady rhythm of their sexual dance.

"Sano! Sano! Don't stop – ever! I'm not going to miss this! Not having sex for two weeks!" He panted hard as he felt another hard thrust inside him. "Sanosuke!" when the taller man's member found the spot that was very core of Kenshin's entire being. "Sano!" the redhead gripped Sanosuke's waist as he helped to make his taller lover's member go deeper inside him. The younger man kept thrusting over and over again as the redhead's body convulsed with filled ecstasy.

In the room next door, Jessica and Kennie woke up. Kennie sat up a bit as he looked over to his wife. "Jessie, do you hear that?"

"Yes I do. Sounds like Sanosuke is giving all his love for Kenshin."

"Mmm-hmm…I don't think Kenshin knows he's being loud." The doctor laughed.

"What is it, dear?"

"Remember we used to do that too? We certainly drove some people nuts." He snuggled closer to his wife.

Jessica laughed at the memories. She buried deep within her husband's embrace. They both fell asleep despite the noise from the next door.

**Back at the Sano and Ken's room…**

Panting hard as he concentrated to control his breathing, Kenshin stroked Sanosuke's hair as the young man collapsed on top of Kenshin after their lovemaking. He couldn't help smiling hard, making his cheeks hurt. Kenshin continued to stroke his hair as he contemplated his next move. He kissed Sanosuke to wake him up.

"Sano?" Shaking his head as the young man didn't wake up. Kenshin using all his strength to push Sanosuke off him, rolling him on his back. He sat up and smiled down on his sleeping koibito. His smile grew into a sly grin as he slowly straddled on top of Sanosuke. He made sure he was sitting on top of the area where it would come alive. Placing his hands on the taller man's chest for support as he moved his body deliberately rubbing on top of Sanosuke's body, hoping it would arouse him. He continued to do so until he felt his koibito's member spring to life.

"Uh…hmm…ohh…" the brunette haired man moaned as he shifted a bit as trying to shake off something off him. Kenshin chuckled a bit as he decided to rub harder. "Oro… ha ha" as he was feeling the hardness below him. _Now if he could wake up, it would make things a whole lot more interesting._

Seeing Sanosuke's ejaculation, he climbed off the sleeping body and lifted Sano's each leg around his own waist. Seeing that he was ready, he scooped up wet juice and placed on his koibito's opening. Very carefully he eased himself inside as he watched for Sanosuke's reaction. He chuckled again as he watched Sanosuke's eyelids groggily opened, realizing what was happening. He pushed hard inside, causing the younger man to spasm and wide-awake.

"KENSHIN!" He clutched to the smaller man's shoulders as he felt another wave of thrust inside him. "Kenshin!" He gasped in wonder how this man could do this so silently like a cat. This never happened before. He moved his hands down to grab Kenshin's bottom to give in the steady rhythm. "K-K-Ken!" The redhead found the spot that caused Sanosuke to jerk in many directions.

**In the room next door…**

"Kennie, did you hear that one?" Jessica nudged her husband on the shoulder.

"Yes I did. It sounds like Kenshin is doing him." The doctor laughed. "Those two are something else."

"Yes they are." She lay down again, closing her eyes. Kennie did the same.

**Back at the Sano and Ken's room…**

Kenshin lovingly coiled his hand around the member, giving it a gentle stroke. "Ah! Don't s-s-stop!" Sanosuke gasped, pulling Kenshin down to his chest. He gave him a kiss as he caressed along the contour of his little lover's body. He hugged him as seeing that Kenshin finally exhaust himself, making him fall asleep. He kissed his forehead. He pushed Kenshin off his chest and gently placing Kenshin's head on the crook of his right arm. He wrapped his left arm around his older lover's waist, falling asleep.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's nothing to say at the moment except to say please review. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Just a short note. I'm sorry the fic is late coming out. I was waiting my beta reader, Dutchess Murasaki, to check my chapters 8 and 9 but I haven't heard from her for a long, long time. I later found out that she has a limited computer access plus she's in her final year at the high school and looking forward to graduate next year. Who doesn't? (smiling) So I had to hunt for another beta reader and lo and behold one landed in my lap (no pun intended) and I asked this person if s/he is interested. My new beta reader is JJ/CJ. Don't worry I'll never forget what Dutchess Murasuki did for me. I will always thank her for it and I will never forget her too. **

Rating: R

Disclaimers: The doctor and his wife are my characters, while Kenshin and Sanosuke belong to Watsuki-sensei.

_thoughts_

( ) -- sounds a person makes; for example like gasp and so on

/ – conversing in Japanese

A/N: It's now the 3rd week of their vacation in Hawaii.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**The Morning After**

The sun was shining bright and early through the sliders; Kenshin and Sanosuke lay there smiling in a loving embrace. Kenshin brushed Sanosuke's spiky bangs out of his eyes. The shorter man got up from the bed and went to the other side of the bed where Sanosuke is laying. He took his koibito's hand, leading him to the bathroom so they can refresh themselves. Kenshin smiled up at Sanosuke taking his hand again, this time to the balcony. Before they could venture out the two men put on their yukata.

"Sano, you were wonderful last night." The redheaded man tucked his head under the taller man's chin. One arm hugging his waist, and his free hand slipping inside Sanosuke's yukata to touch the skin. He felt his tall love shivered at the touch.

"So were you, Ken. I still can't get over what you did last night. You're very sneaky like a cat. Purrr…." He rubbed his cheek against the top of Kenshin's head, pretending he was a cat. He turned Kenshin a little bit sideways while sneaking a hand down over Kenshin's shoulder into the folds of his yukata; fingers fanned out, gently squeezing over his heart. The shorter man moaned a little.

"I'm hungry. All that sex is making me hungry." Kenshin laughed at his younger lover, nodding.

They went back inside their room to take a shower and got dressed. Once they ventured out of their suite Kennie and Jessica were just coming up to room at the same time.

"Good morning lovebirds." Jessica smiled.

"Ohayo, Jessica, Kennie." The two chimed in.

"Did you have fun last night?" Kennie asked. Both Japanese men blushed deeply. They nodded their heads. Then they noticed there are other people looking and whispering at them.

"It's them."

"Way to go!"

"It's gotta be them."

"They're men? Whoa!"

"Really?"

"That totally surprises me."

"Hey cuties awesome job!"

Looking around, Sanosuke and Kenshin looked confused by all the tittering and then they looked at their friends.

"Kennie? Jessica? Why are the people looking at us like that?" Kenshin asked quietly, leaning a little closer to Sanosuke.

Kennie laughed. "You two were so noisy last night." The doctor couldn't but help smiling at them. He knew his wife was doing the same thing.

Both jaws dropped at the statement. "We were? Gomen, we didn't mean to." Kenshin said. Feeling extra shy Kenshin stepped behind Sanosuke and covered his face into his boyfriend's shirt.

The taller man replied. "We didn't realize we were that noisy." Sanosuke stepped aside, wanting Kenshin into view. He wasn't going to let one hide and have the other out in the open. Both of them were blushing even more. Kenshin nervously twirled his sunset colored hair while Sanosuke shoved his hands much deeper into his jean pockets.

Jessica broke the silence, "Are we ready for breakfast?"

"Hai." The three men answered at the same time. They looked at each other, started laughing; slapping each other's back like men usually do. Jessica rolled her eyes. She linked her arm on her husband's arm. Kenshin and Sanosuke simply held hands as the four walked to the restaurant. They strolled into the lobby and immediately they were seated down. They were surprised to get a table so fast.

"Wow, that was fast!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Hai it is." Sano agreed. He looked around and saw people were whispering among each other. He also saw that even the employees of the restaurant are whispering and pointing in their direction. _Nani? What's the hell with these people? They're like the ones we saw earlier commenting the loudness of our love making. _He felt Kenshin leaning his head against arm, sighing happily. He looked down at him, smiling. He reached under the table to seek Kenshin's hand; he knew he brushed accidentally against Kenshin's front but he knew the purring sound means there was no harm done. Kenshin accepted his hand, squeezing it.

"Sanosuke?" It was Kenshin.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready for your order?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, gomen!" He scratched his head sheepishly as he looked up at the waiter. "I'll have scrambled eggs, two toast, a pancake with maple syrup on the side, please. Oh! And a couple of strips of bacon, please."

"Thank you." The waiter closed his book and turned around on his way to the kitchen.

x x x x x x x

While they were waiting for their breakfast, Kenshin kept wrapping his foot around on the other side of Sano's calf, rubbing him. He leaned close against Sanosuke's arm as he purred quietly. The brunette haired man kept looking at him, seeing that his red haired koibito wanting something. He wrapped an arm around Kenshin's shoulders.

/ What do you want, koishii/

/ Who can think of food at a time like this/ He replied.

Kenshin was very thankful for the tablecloth that draped right down to the floor, making it an excellent coverage to hide his naughtiness. Kenshin slid his hand down, underneath the table discreetly, on top of Sano's thigh, giving it loving squeeze. Sanosuke perked up immediately. He took a quick glance at Kenshin, he knew that look on his face and then he checked his watch to check the time, wondering when breakfast will come. Then he looked at Kenshin again. He saw Kenshin can barely contained his control. His lover wanted it. **Now**. The taller man quickly pulled his wallet out, startling the doctor and his wife away from looking out of the window.

"Sanosuke?" They looked at him and then Kenshin who was doing his best not to blush like crazy and seem agitated.

"Gomen!" He fished the money out and counted them quickly then dropping them on the table. "Gotta go tomodachi! That should cover our order. Excuse us and we're so sorry!" He grabbed his very "hungry" Kenshin, pulling him out of the chair, oroing a bit. They left the restaurant licitly split. Once they reached inside in their suite, closing the door behind them, they dived into their sexual charged escapade.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sorry it's so short!


	9. Chapter 9

**I just realized I forgot something in chapter 8. I forgot mymanners. Thank you JJ/CJ for betaing for me.**

**On with the fic!**

x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The two lovebirds didn't venture out of their room until later in the morning. They had changed their clothes and smiled sheepishly at the friends when they were let inside the Arrowwoods' room. The Arrowwoods saved their breakfast for them.

"Thanks for saving our food. We're still very sorry for leaving so abruptly." Sanosuke said.

"It's alright. We figured it has something to do with sex."

Both men gaped "……."

"You two are something else! It has to be the most comical site my wife and I ever seen! It's like watching a movie." The Arrowwoods gave their friends a big hug to show there are no hard feelings.

"Kenshin, are you feeling okay?" She touched his cheek.

"I'm fine, Jessica."

"I don't know what to say. From my observations and a woman's point of view, I can't help but noticing it's like you're in heat or something and once you're feeling so ready and you gotta have sex."

"Oro! Jessica! I can't believe my ears!" He was blushing so hard. Sano bit back his laughter but very slowly erupting, unable to stop a deep rumble from his chest, Sanosuke starting laughing out loud. He laughed so hard he had tears coming down his cheeks.

Kenshin, his flushed cheeks turned lighter in color, glared at him. "Baka!" He shook his fist at him. "How could you laugh at me! It's not funny!" Kenshin sat on the bed, pouting hard. Sanosuke couldn't stop laughing. The doctor and his wife tried not to laugh too but they soon couldn't keep it in.

"So sorry Kenshin! From our point of view, it is funny." The red head looked at them somewhat sadly; his eyes are still dark from anger.

"Would it help if we told you that Sanosuke is just as bad?"

"Huh? What?" Sanosuke stopped laughing immediately.

"He looked like an old man lusting after a young thing."

"Oi!"

Suddenly all the sensation Kenshin was feeling inside felt so funny, his anger dispersed that he very quietly started giggling.

Seeing Kenshin's shoulders shaking, "Koishii? Are you crying?" The brunette squat down to his level, gently holding his shoulders.

"Iya." He looked up at Sanosuke with his tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued to laugh. "I-I guess it is funny. The more I thought about what Jessica said the funnier it becomes." Kenshin stroked Sano's cheek with on the backside of his index finger. "Gomen for getting mad at you. I could never stay mad at you."

"I know and I love you for that. I'm the same way too. You know, it seems like it's the other way around." The taller man watched Kenshin's expression. The red head stared at him, blinking, pushing himself away from Sanosuke's chest.

"Na---?"

"Think about it. Earlier today in the restaurant. You were lusting after me so bad; you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. And not too long ago you were all over me."

Kenshin started laughing, louder this time. Pinching his younger lover's cheek affectionately, "You are so silly and yes, you're so right about that." He gave him a kiss on the lips.

TBC

Please R & R! Thank you!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**All right, let's get down to responding to reviewer's responses. To my loyal reviewers whom all agreed that Sano and Kenshin make a sweet and loving couple. I'm going to response to the latest reviews instead of going back to the very beginning of my fic when it first came out. Thank you for the positive responses! (bows)**

**JJ /CJ** – Hmmmm…I'll have to see what I can do for Kenshin after he did that unselfish act for Jessica. What will it be I wonder? I'll keep that part in mind.

**StarRose** –Yeah the pelican was pretty funny. Soaking wet? _humming while trying to look so innocent after the comment on getting the lovers soaking wet_. No reason, it just came to me. Yep, I'm a hopeless romantic when it involves flowers. Now you know after seeing that artwork of mine, huh? Yeah I know poor Kenshin can't have sex (in the previous chapters).

**lolo popoki – **You already know that I told you in my e-mail that I kept forgetting that Hawaii is made up of four islands with four _different_ names.So I'm sticking to the biggest island Hawaii. I'm glad you enjoyed my artwork at deviantart. Did you know that _Honeymooning in Hawaii_ is based on my fic or that it is the most viewed artwork there? It's true. I'm also glad you have enjoyed the expressions on Kenshin's face in _Kenshin Has Been Mistletoed _at deviantart. I don't know if you have read _KHBM _here at It needs to be revised in the future. I may have to change a thing or two. It's supposed to be a shounen ai fic but I slipped a very small yaoiness in there.

**inuyasha123poof – **So, you love Kennie and Jessica don't you? (cocking a grin) And you said they rock because they didn't care if Kenshin was making a lot of noise or Sano for that matter. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so far.

**foxy-comic-death -- **I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm doing my best updating the chapters. Real life gets in the way. 

**As for the past reviewers,** **I want to thank them for their kind words and I have learned a thing or two. Here they are: **Dutchess Murasaki, Hakkai-gojyo-goku-sanzo, Double Entendre, and Rhiannon3j.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Just a short note. This was in my bio but I will do it here too. Since I couldn't post very hard yaoi or hard smuttiness here at so I have posted a new short fic called My Lusty Feelings for Sano at Here is the link (you must cut and paste)

http/ hope you all enjoy reading that. I had fun writing it.

p.s. I had to repost this chapter because I changed the summary in MLFFS and the address is different. So sorry again!


	10. Chapter 10

Nov. 12, 2005

I want to thank my beta reader, JJ/CJ for the patience while this one's life is turned upside down while getting a brand new hearing aid and awful job. Before I forget I got a fanart from my beta-reader whom I didn't know could draw. Yay! To JJ: I'm glad I gave you an inspiration to draw a fanart. Thank so much! He's beautiful! Here it is everyone!

http/ www (dot) deviantart (dot) com/deviation/24573290/

I would like ramble some more but I won't since you all waited far too long.

On with the fic!

xxxxxx

Disclaimers: The doctor and his wife are my characters, while Kenshin and Sanosuke belong to Watsuki-sensei. I don't make any money off this fic.

_thoughts_

( ) – denotes sounds a person makes; for example like gasp and so on

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go to the beach! We should go where those neat jagged rocks sticking out of the ground." Sanosuke said.

"Sure, why not?" The doctor said.

"Sounds interesting." Jessica interjected.

"They said it's very photogenic." The redhead said.

The couples were walking on the beach enjoying the sun's warm rays beaming down on them. As always the doctor has offered his arm to his wife, she looked to her husband with a bit of shyness across her cheeks. The blonde haired woman giggled continuously whenever the doctor whispered romantically into his wife's ear.

"Jessica and Kennie sure are having fun and it always seems like they're falling in love all over again." Sanosuke looked down on his redheaded lover, hugging his shoulder.

Kenshin looked up at his brunette haired man before him, nodded. "Falling in love all over again…and I think that's so sweet. I mean, in this day and age it's hard to find a long lasting relationship whether it's straight or gay. I'm glad I'm still in love with you." He found some low lying jagged rock and stood up on it so he can be the same height as his boyfriend, kissing Sanosuke's lips while squeezing his waist hard.

"Kenshin, I have a secret that I want to share with you!" Kenshin and Sanosuke stopped kissing and looked at the blonde haired woman.

She came up to Kenshin and asked Sanosuke "May I have him?" Sanosuke nodded, smiling at the shorter woman. Jessica linked her arm into his.

"What is it, Jessica?"

"The first time I saw you during the pelican incident at first I wasn't sure if that was really you until Sanosuke properly introduced you to us in the cave. I couldn't believe it was you! I have never dreamed that I'd meet you in person!" The blonde haired woman smiled dreamily.

"Oro? Care to explain some more?" Kenshin looked her dubiously.

"Back home I have piles and piles of magazines that you have graced over the years. And I am your biggest fan!"

"Oh!" Kenshin laughed. "I get recognized a lot in Japan and some other countries as well as America."

"Oh Kenshin!" The woman hugged his arm tighter. "Whoever thought a sweet young male model would donate his own hair for a dying woman? I think you're so hot!"

"Jessica!! Your husband!" Kenshin looked at Kennie frantically, worrying that his friend would get so mad at him. "I don't think Kennie would like to hear you talking about me like that!"

The doctor laughed, waving his hand, "Oh don't worry, Kenshin! My wife is obsessed with you. I have no problem with it and besides I'm used to it. In fact, I'm just as surprised as Jessie to actually meet the person."

Sanosuke, on the other hand, was laughing his head off the whole time.

x x x x x x

They finally reached at the beach filled with jagged rocks sticking out of the ground, waves crashing against them.

"This is so beautiful!" said the young brunette. Kenshin looked up at him, smiling. With their fingers being interlaced, the redhead squeezed them, making Sanosuke looking down at his little koibito. Looking into Kenshin's eyes, the younger man exhaled, "It's hard to believe this is Hawaii. It's like being on a different world." Sanosuke traced the faded scar with his finger delicately; making Kenshin inclined against his touch.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" the blonde haired woman said dreamily. She snuggled closer to husband. Kennie held her even closer, nuzzled her head. He looked around and sighed at its beauty. He decided to do something about it.

"Hey, how about a picture?" The doctor asked. Kenshin's ears perked up at the mere mention of the word. Just being a smartass, he started posing in front of Kennie and his camera. Jessica laughed, clapping her hands together. Sanosuke chuckled, fishing out his digital camera from his shirt pocket.

"Kenshin, do that familiar seductive pose you always seem to do on the covers." Jessica said. The redhead stood there, trying to remember how the pose goes. He looked around for something to lean on and found a large rock. He rolled the bottom of his form-fitting sleeveless shirt to reveal his muscular abs. Then he leaned against the rock, hooking his fingers in his belt loops, pulling the cut-off jeans shorts down sitting above his hips to reveal more of his skin.

"Yes! That's it!" She jumped up and down gleefully. "Whoo-hoo! Go, baby!" She did a little dance. The doctor and Sanosuke stared at her mutely and wide-eyed while Kenshin was blushing furiously at Jessica's unusual outburst. "Oh, come on! Admit you two! You would be saying those things too if you were in my shoes!" Then she studied Sanosuke, pointing at him, "Except Sanosuke, of course, since he gets unlimited views all the time." She smiled slyly at the long haired, spiky young man. Sanosuke blushed to the very roots of his hair.

"Jessica!" The boyish featured man waving his hand downward at Jessisa gesturing 'get out of here' expression. Kenshin watched the drama in front of him, shaking his head. He chuckled, grinning at the blonde haired woman.

"So, Jessica, you really like this pose don't you?" She nodded, smiling broadly. He beckoned her. She walked up to him, surprised by the strong but gentle grip on her waist. "Now, Jessica-san, let's strike a pose!" Kennie and Sanosuke started snapping pictures. Earlier in their vacation they had taken pictures of each other for memory keepsakes.

"Oi, Ken, hug Jessica closer so we can have an after picture." Kenshin and Jessica nodded.

"I can hardly wait when I get my wig so we can have another picture!" Jessica gushed. "It's hard to believe that last week I took your ponytail and draped it on top of my head for the silliness and that photo turned out great!"

"Hai." The red haired man nodded, remembering.

"Oi, Kennie, how about you and Sanosuke pose together, you know, act like you're lovers?" The redhead smiled with gleam in his violet eyes. The doctor laughed out loud at the suggestion. He walked up to Sanosuke.

"Who's going to be who?" The doctor wriggled his eyebrows at Sanosuke who was laughing so hard. The tall lanky man wrapped an arm around the older man.

"Do you want to be seme?"

"What's a seme, Sanosuke?"

"It means you're the male-like or top in the relationship."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"If I'm going to be a seme, who are you going to be?"

"I'll be a uke."

"A what?"

"A uke means a female-like or bottom in the relationship."

"Really now?" the doctor queried.

Sanosuke tossed the digital camera to Kenshin who caught it. He tried so hard not to laugh whenever Kennie and Sanosuke pose in different poses. Jessica kept poking the redhead in the ribs, looking sideways as if to tell her to knock it off while trying to take a photo. Soon the four of them fell into fitful hysterics.

After posing for several pictures with Kennie and Sanosuke separately, Kenshin spied a small knick knack store in the distance. He got an idea. "Oi, I'll be right back!" He ran off to the store, leaving three very confused people in his wake.

"Awww, don't worry about my koishii, once he gets an idea, he doesn't back down." Sano waved his hand. They conversed while waiting for Kenshin to return.

"I'm back!" The shorter man returned with two bags in his hands. In one bag he had rented some clothes and in the other bag he bought some cheap make up. "Here, I'm gonna help Jessica dress up in a fake kimono and expertly put on make up on her face." Kenshin gestured to Jessica by simply slipping the cheap kimono over her clothes instead of stripping down. After the woman has settled down, sitting on the rock, Kenshin went right to work, concentrating on his craft on the blonde. Every now and then, he would step back and study his work until he was satisfied. "Done!" He handed the mirror to Jessica.

"Oh wow! I never felt so beautiful!" She was trying not tear up, not wanting to smudge Kenshin's handiwork. "You're such a master at make up!" She touched her face in amazement.

"Hai. When you're in the modeling business as long as I have, you'll learn a lot of neat tricks." He smiled at her. He was pleased with his handiwork.

Jessica got up and did some posing, on per Kenshin's advice, for her husband and Sanosuke. Sanosuke even got Kennie to hold his wife while he took the picture. "They are turning out very beautiful." Sanosuke gushed softly. "You look stunning, Jessica."

"Arigato." She bowed gracefully.

"Jessica? I would like to have that kimono please."

"Kenshin?"

"I'm going to try something different, everyone. It's something I've always wanted to try for fun. May I?" The red head stuck his hand out, wiggling his fingers, waiting for Jessica to take off the kimono. He watched her patted the kimono somewhat sadly but she glanced up at Kenshin, smiling. She opened the kimono and handed over to Kenshin. "Arigato. Please wait right here everyone." The petite man went behind a very large rock to dress. He raked his fingers through his loose fiery mane to fluff it to make a certain effect.

"Oi, Ken, what's taking you so long? The younger koibito asked.

"I'm just about finished, Sano." As soon he stepped out from behind the rock he heard the loud gasps.

"Nani?" He asked so innocently. He knew very well why they gasped. He stood there, making sure his legs are close together and his feet planted in a certain fashion. He clasped his hands in front of him trying to look as feminine as possible.

"Kenshin! I-Is that really you?!" Kennie asked disbelieving. "You look like a real woman!"

Jessica walked up to the redhead, peering closely at Kenshin's skillfully made up face.

"Are you for real?" Kenshin nodded. She couldn't see the scar at all. She touched his left cheek very carefully. She thought she could feel a slight grooved mark. Sanosuke just stood there spellbound.

"Oro?" was all he could muster. He was very speechless. Kenshin looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Oro, Sano?" Kenshin started laughing at Sano for using his oft utterance. "We have been together for so long and you still get surprised no matter what I do, koishii." He purposely sashayed across the sand, upon reaching his taller lover; Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's back and took a hold of the younger man's long brown shiny locks. Working his fingers into the thick hair he started plaiting one long braid. Sanosuke leaned back towards Kenshin's hands as he emitted a low purr, deep from his throat.

"Aishiteru, koishii" cupping his older heart-love's chin, thumb resting on his right cheek. Kenshin cocked his head a little, against Sanosuke's palm.

"Aishiteru mo, aisuru." Kenshin tilted his face up a little so Sanosuke can kiss him.

xxxxxx

Almost everyday Kenshin would go to the hairplace to check on the progress on the wig.

"Kon'nichi wa, ma'am" he bowed respectfully to the stout woman.

"Hello young man."

"How is it coming?"

"It's coming along nicely. It should be ready this week." The woman asked.

"That's wonderful news!"

"Would you like to see it?" The stout woman asked.

"Yes, please." The redhead nodded.

"Please follow me." Kenshin followed her to the back of the shop. When he got there he saw a one woman working on the wig that will belong to Jessica. Then he got confused when that said woman passed the wig to another woman. The person who took it started working on it. Kenshin turned to look at the stout woman and was about to ask.

"I saw your confused look. What you just saw is that each women here take turns making the wig to make things easier on their hands and it make the wig a little faster than normal. You can see the wig is almost done."

"Ah, makes sense." Kenshin then smiled at their dedication. "I truly appreciate it very much."

"I'm glad we could be of service." She patted his arm gently.

"I'll give you a call to let you know when it's ready." Kenshin filled out on a small piece of paper, jotting down his hotel phone number and room number.

"Thank you." He bowed.

"You're quite welcome young man." The woman smiled warmly.

Kenshin returned to the hotel. He smiled that things are going nicely. "Soon Jessica will have her new hair and Kennie is really looking forward to see her new look. (chuckles) Sano still loves me despite of my short hair." He sighed as he thought of his sweet lovable man. "I love him so much. I'm still crazy in love with him." He raked his fingers through his hair. He was so engrossed in his daydream he didn't hear Sanosuke, Jessica and Kennie calling him. Until he felt soft lips against his. He blinked a few times realizing it was only Sanosuke.

"Sano?"

"You didn't hear us calling you?" The taller man smiling fondly.

"Iya, I didn't hear any of you. Gomen." He smiled back.

"We were just talking about you while you were out and we got to talking and we all decided to do something nice for you." Kennie explained.

"Because of your unselfishness." Jessica interjected.

"And we all love you for it." Sano tapped his short boyfriend's nose.

"Ooh…What will you do to this one?" The redhead just stood there, somewhat speechless.

"To the spa!!" The trio said, smiling with secrets beheld in their eyes.

"Spa?? What for?"

"Why not get pampered for a change?" Jessica shook the redhead's shoulder lightly.

"Because you deserve it, tomodachi." Kennie shook the other shoulder not too hard.

Sanosuke wrapped his arms around the narrow waist, whispered into Kenshin's ear, "Maybe it can bring out the femininess in you…"

"SANOSUKE!!" The redhead bopped on him on the arm playfully. He purred quietly as Sanosuke whispered some more sweet nothings.

"Well, yes or no?" The doctor and wife asked the same time.

Kenshin started to laugh. "Alright! I will go to the spa but you have to come with me and --" when he saw them shaking their heads no. "Why not?"

"It's yours to enjoy and you don't need us." Kenshin pouted a bit. He wanted Sanosuke there because he was having visions of him and Sanosuke in a mud bath. Sanosuke saw the look on Kenshin's face as the redhead delved into a dreamy look. He chuckled.

"Koishii, iya, I'm not coming with you to the mud bath." That certainly startled Kenshin out of cloud nine.

"Oro?! Why not? And how do you know what I was thinking of?" He studied his taller lover. The redhead grabbed the taller man's pants waist, yanking it to get him to speak.

"Every spa has a mud bath and as I recall years ago you mentioned something like that. Gomen, koi." He kissed Kenshin's more pouty lip. He chuckled softly.

xxxxxx

Kenshin was very nervous to be massage by someone else. He wasn't sure if he wanted another person touching his naked skin. Kenshin was so used to having Sanosuke touching him. He tugged on his towel nervously as he waited for the masseur to come. When he saw the big man, he nearly fainted.

"Please don't hurt me." The redhead said quietly.

"Don't worry I won't. Don't let my size get to you."

The man offered a stool so Kenshin can get up on the table. After Kenshin lay down on his stomach; he made sure the towel covering his bottom, cast a wary eye on the huge man. The man grabbed a lotion and poured on his huge hands, rubbing them together. The man gently put his huge paws on Kenshin's shoulders, started kneading them. The redhead yelped at first then he relaxed. The larger man massaged almost all over Kenshin's body but at Kenshin's request to leave his bottom and upper thighs alone. The redhead didn't want anyone touching those parts because he only allowed Sano to touch them there. The petite man nearly fell asleep when the man was done.

"Hello sir? Are you awake? I'm done. Your next phase of the relaxation is the mud bath.

"Really? Thank you for that massage." As he put a heavy soft robe and tied the sash. He bowed.

The bigger man bowed back. "You're welcome."

Kenshin was guided by a hostess who took him throughout the cool halls until they reached the mud bath.

"Oh my Kami…." He looked around the huge room with widen eyes. It was beautiful in there.

"Do you want a towel for you hair, ma'am?"

"Oro?" He looked down on himself to see if there was indication if he was a woman. Nope but the robe itself was magenta in color. He cleared his throat. "I'm not a lady." The woman gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! You have unusually large eyes for a man."

Kenshin sighed then smiling. "It's alright. I get that all the time. No towel please." The hostess nodded. The woman waited while Kenshin put his hair up in high topknot style. She gestured him where to sit in the bath. She waited for him to disrobe but the redhead was uncertain. After what it seemed like forever, he finally turned his back to the woman and disrobed. The woman made sure she caught her gasp behind her hand as she can see that Kenshin was definitely male. He carefully slipped in the warm mud. He sighed and closing his eyes.

Something roused him from his light slumber; he can feel something nuzzling his neck. He cracked one violet eye and was startled to see his koibito who was kissing his neck.

"Sano? I thought you said you didn't want to come with me?" He turned a bit so he was facing the man with deep brown eyes.

"When I saw you sitting in there and you looked so enticing." He gave a sly sexy smile. "I knew I was missing something really good. You look so beautiful. You do really look like a female sitting there. No one would know you're a man, koi." He slipped a hand around the waist, pulling Kenshin close to his chest. It was a bit of fight because of the slipperiness.

"Mud wrestling." Sano joked. He managed to get a hold of Kenshin. He had his beautiful lover straddling on his lap so they can do some deep kissing. They kissed long and hard. They kept on kissing until the hostess interrupted them. They looked up at her, seeing that she was blushing hard.

"Uh, um, gosh I've never seen two men kissing before…" Both of them smiled at her.

"Is the time up?" Kenshin asked her.

"Yes it is."

"Thank you."

After Kenshin and Sanosuke returned from the spa, the petite model went up to the doctor and his wife. "Domo arigato for pampering me. You didn't have to do that but thank you." He gave them a deep bow.

**TBC**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aishiteru – I love you

Aishiteru mo - I love you too

Aisuru - beloved

Arigato – thank you

Domo Arigato – thank you very much

Gomen - sorry

Hai - yes

Honto - really

Iya - no

Koi – love (as in endearment)

Koibito - lover

Koishii – darling, sweetheart

Konnichi wa - hello

Oi - hey

Nani - what

Oro – Kenshin's own way of saying huh? and other expressions similiar to ours

Seme – dominant or on top in the male sexual relationship

Tomodachi - friend

Uke – submissive or on bottom in the male sexual relationship

REVIEWS

**JJ** – Thank you for your idea to have something nice for Kenshin. I love reading your comments too after you beta it.

**Starrose** – I'm glad you finally read all nine chapters! It's nice to know I got a little gasp from you when Kenshin slapped Sanosuke. It's the little things I find interesting when I read people's reviews.

**Garen Ruy Maxwell** – I'm glad you liked it so far.

**foxy-comic-death** -- Yes I agree on needing more people being lovey-dovey regardless of sexual orientations. I like how you called Kenshin "Ken-Ken." It's cute!

**lolo popoki** -- Yeah, at it like rabbits. (smiling) Thanks for telling me about the weblinks.

Take care and be careful everyone for the upcoming holidays. I don't know when the next chap will be out because of my night job and also this nasty writer's block. (so sad) Feel free to email me if you like.


End file.
